


She's Gonna Have a Baby

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: When Daphne gets pregnant at 17, she turns to her best friend and his college boyfriend for help.  What happens when you put a pregnant, hormonal teenager in the same tiny appartment as two fags?





	She's Gonna Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I've listed the characters that I know for sure that I'm going to use in this fic, but I'm not sure what others I might add later.  So please note that the character list is a tentative one.  


* * *

“It’s blue.  What does that mean?”  Justin asked.  Daphne had been too nervous to look at the pregnancy test herself.  When Justin gave her this news the butterflies in her stomach exploded, and her face dropped.

 

“It means I’m in a whole fuckload of trouble,” she answered.  She fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.  Justin set down the test and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“You know, I heard that these things aren’t always accurate,” he said, trying to comfort his friend.  She moved her hands from her face.

 

“Justin, I’ve taken 4 tests in the last 3 days.  All of them have either turned blue or got a plus sign.  I highly doubt that 4 tests yielded false-positives.”  Justin had to admit that that was pretty near impossible.  He tried to stay positive.

 

“Well, you can get it taken care of, right?  You know, get an abortion.”  Daphne cringed at that.  Even though she was pro-choice, she had always said that she didn’t think she would be able to get an abortion herself.  Maybe it would be different now, though, since she was actually in this situation.

 

“First of all, you know how a feel about that.  And second, I already called the free clinic to ask about the cost.  $350!  And I just blew my savings on my new iPod.”  Justin was about to suggest that he could help her pay for it, until he remembered the new car sound system he’d just blown _his_ savings on.  They were silent for a moment.  Then, “I’m going to have to tell my parents.”

 

Daphne’s father was a very successful doctor, and her mother was his perfect trophy wife.  He had worked his way through medical school by working three jobs.  Now he was one of Pennsylvania’s leading brain surgeons.  Her mother had been winning beauty pageants since the age of three, her highest title being Miss Pennsylvania.  She had even made it into the top 10 in the Miss America Pageant.  So it should come as no surprise that they had high hopes for Daphne.  Obviously her getting pregnant at 17 was not in the plan. 

 

“What about Chris?”  At first, Justin had been appalled that Daphne had slept with Chris Hobbs, his old bully.  What kind of best friend does that to another best friend?  But Daphne had explained that she’d been at a party, had one or 15 drinks too many, and hadn’t even known that they fucked until she woke up next to him in the morning without any panties on.  So Justin had given her a reprieve.

 

Daphne snorted.  “What about him?  You really think he’s gonna step up and help me?  In case you don’t remember, he’s like the mayor of Jerksville or something.”

 

“Trust me, I remember,” Justin answered, touching the scar on his forehead.  Daphne blushed.

 

“Sorry, I almost forgot.”  Justin nodded in acceptance of her apology.  She continued.  “The point is he’s not going to help me.  He’d probably just accuse me of being a slut and claim it wasn’t his.”  Justin made a face at that.  Daphne punched him in the arm.  “Okay, so I _am_ kind of a slut.  But he’s the only person I had unprotected sex with.”

 

“How are you going to tell your parents?”

 

“I don’t know.  You think maybe I should do it at dinner casually?  They could be like, ‘What did you do today?’ and I could be like, ‘Oh, you know, finished a book, went swimming, took my  fourth positive pregnancy test and watched some TV.  Please pass the rolls.’”

 

“Maybe you should wait until you have a plan,” Justin suggested.  “That way you’ll look more responsible.”  Daphne laughed humorlessly.

 

“I have a feeling I could come to them with pie charts and graphs and they still wouldn’t think anything having to do with getting pregnant in high school was responsible.”  Justin smiled at his friend sympathetically.  He checked his watch.

 

“Shit, I have to go.  I have a shift at the diner.”  He got up and retrieved his bag.  “You know where to find me if you need me.”  He gave her a chaste peck on the lips before leaving for work.

 

XOXOXO

 

Justin took off his apron and plopped down next to his boyfriend.  Brian closed the business ethics textbook he’d been reading and looked up.

 

“Tough shift, darling?”  Brian deadpanned.

 

“I think my ass is permanently bruised from all the pinching,” Justin said in answer as he shifted off of a particularly sore spot.

 

“But just think; you can now afford to get yourself one of those ass doughnut thingies without the help of mommy and daddy,” Brian said.  It had been his idea for Justin to get a job at the diner.  A few days earlier, Justin's dad had kicked him out of the house when he came out to his parents.  Not knowing where else to go, Justin had gone to Brian's, who took him in with open arms and a promise that he'd help Justin get on his feet.  

 

Justin smiled.  “Yeah, I guess that _is_ pretty cool.”  Brian leaned over and kissed him and then started gathering his things.  Justin suddenly remembered Daphne.  “Remember when I told you that Daphne fucked Chris Hobbs?”   

“Yeah,” Brian answer while still packing his things.

 

“She’s pregnant.”  Brian stilled his movements and looked at Justin wide-eyed.

 

“Shit, she’s carrying that scum’s demon spawn?  What’s she gonna do about it?”

 

“I dunno.  She’s telling her parents tonight, they’ll most likely make a decision for her.”

 

“Jeez, and your parents freaked out when you told them you were gay.  At least you won’t be getting anyone knocked up.”  Justin laughed

 

“Unless all those male pregnancy stories turn out to be true.”  Brian chuckled at that and continued packing up.  “Thanks for letting me move in with you on such short notice.  I know this sort of thing usually doesn’t happen when you’re only boyfriends for two weeks.”  Brian smiled.

 

“What’s a college boyfriend with his own apartment for?”  He zipped his backpack up and they got up to leave.  Just then the bell above the door jangled and Daphne stepped into the Liberty Diner…carrying a duffle bag.


End file.
